lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Tirnen
Description - Taller than average, for one of his people, this young man is perhaps in his early twenties. A long mane of black hair falls from his head, resting at his shoulders. Relatively unmarred by any scars or disfigurements, his face is just a shade or two darker than a moderate tan. His cheekbones are somewhat high, resting below a pair of smoke-grey eyes. His nose, somewhat pointed and thin, rests above a thin-lipped mouth, with a full set of clean, unbroken teeth. His body is somewhat muscular, with more tone than mass covering his arms and legs. Long, dexterous fingers tip each hand, and are covered with scratches and callouses. Character Sheet Character Motives With the death of his homeworld, the pilot Tirnen Estel has been forced to bury and repress emotions linked with his world. In the early days following the planet's destruction, he nearly took fatally ill with the psychological damage that the atrocity visited upon him. Taking up with the New Republic gave him a measure of sanity back, which is fiercely maintained through mental and social barriers that are forcibly erected. Character Strengths Easily set upon a task, Estel's mind is completely flexible to any and all concepts. After the trauma done by the death of his world, he has become a believer in the impossible, and seeks to accomplish such whenever a challenge arises. Where others become emotional and by default irrational, Tirnen Estel is capable of remaining calm and analytical over any matter. Character Downfalls ''' The Naval Officer is emotionless to a fault. He is incapable of maintaining most social relationships. It is not to say he is unable to keep comrades, but close friends often find his constant polite and tactful manner maddening. It is his personal belief that his mannerisms have already cost him one potential relationship. He does however, instantly re-align his thoughts into the view that such things are inconsequential, and unnecessary to his duties. '''Character Quirks and Other Miscellaneous Information The Naval Rating posesses a ridiculously keen mind. His grasp of all things scientific outstrips most any being, save those dedicating their lives to the study. Few occasions have arisen where Estel's exterior has cracked, and almost always he will respond in a polite and tactful manner. Biotemplate +---------------------------------------+ Accessing Public Datanet File Number 78193-22380B... ... Access granted. Displaying file +---------------------------------------+ Subject Name: Tirnen Estel Subject Age: 26 Subject Place of Birth: Naboo Subject Parent(s): Belthias Estel, Kyrethis Estel Subject Sibling(s): None Subject Spouse(s): None Subject Offspring: None +---------------------------------------+ Primary Source of Education -Naboo Flight Academy: Graduation with distinction in advanced Fleet manuevers +---------------------------------------+ Employment History -Ensign, New Republic Navy +---------------------------------------+ History File Anomaly- Taken into the New Republic's as a cadet, Ensign Estel revealed abnormally advanced grasping of naval procedures. Promotion tendered and carried out by Tenbatt Bishop, New Republic Navy, Vice Admiral. +---------------------------------------+ Subject Notes See Subject File - Command Rating, 'Thanatos', Mon Calamari Cruiser, MC-90 series See Company Files - Fleet Command, New Republic Navy See Organizational Files - New Republic +---------------------------------------+ Criminal Record +---------------------------------------+ Closing link. Thank you for accessing the Public Datanet.... Category:Characters